Sherlock x Reader Series
by CakeIsNoLie
Summary: So, this is a series of which each chapter is a oneshot, but kind of continues from the previous chapter. What happens when you are madly in love with the world's greatest (and only) consulting detective. Will he accept your feelings and be with you...or will he REJECT them and have no hope? Can you withstand jealous woman threatening your relationship and love, and more?


Hello, everyone! I'm baaackkkkk in buisness! It's summer so, (hopefully) I'll be able to get a lot of fanfiction writing done. I'm also working on my manga and composing music for piano, though, so it may be a little hard. (hehe) And, uh, I'm also watching Doctor Who and Sherlock *cough*. So, this is a fanfiction I wrote at my friend's house while we were doing like, nothing. So, here you go!

**Sherlock x Reader: Our life Is A Fairytale**

You made you way down the street to 221 Baker Street. You have lived there for quite some time, since Mrs. Hudson had given you flat 221C to live in. It was great! A nice flat, not a whole lot of money for rent, even friends. All nice. Although, there was one thing that bothered you. And that was flat 221B. Not the flat, but more rather who lived _**in it.**_Well, you didn't mind John Watson, in fact he was a great friend of yours. No, it was who he lived with: _**Sherlock Holmes.**_The bloody phsycopath, or as he preferred it, a high-functioning sociopath. He was always insulting normal people that weren't a great thinker like him and acting like a child in an adult body, being bored all of the time. Bu, most people _**hated **_Sherlock for these reasons, normal people to say the least. You weren't a normal person, however. Instead of feeling hatred for him, you felt another feeling just as powerful. That's right-you were in love with the world's greatest (and only) consulting detective. You were worried that he knew, though, for he was great with his infamous deductive abilities.

You entered 221 Baker Street to find Mrs. Hudson cleaning around on the base floor. You were about to say hello when you heard lots of racket coming from upstairs. You instantly knew that it could only be coming from one flat-221B.

"They're doing a drug search upstairs." Mrs. Hudson spoke sheepishly.

"A drug search? Why would the-" You started but were soon interrupted by a deep, masculine, booming voice. The only one of it's kind. "Everybody don't move, don't speak, don't breathe!" _**Silence fell. **_You rushed up the stairs and into the flat to see the big rush. You looked around and found John sitting at his computer, and slowly walked up to him.

"Anderson, turn around. You're putting me off!"

"My face is!?" Anderson angrily replied.

"Just turn around!" Lestrade ordered. Sherlock walked up to you and John and snatched John's computer away.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Rachel wasn't meant as a name, it's a password!" Sherlock looked around the room and everyone had blank faces. "You all look so vacant. Is it nice not being me, I must be so relaxing! Man, she is cleaverer than you lot and she is dead!" Sherlcok declared.

"Yeah, but what are you doing with _**my**_ computer?"

"Mine was in the bedroom." You walked over to Sherlock to see him logging into her email.

"So, how will logging into her email help us find the phone?" You questioned.

"Finally, someone who's asking the right questions. This isn't just her email. It's called MePhone where you can track your phone if you've lost it. And…here we go!"

"Sherlock! There a cab driver who wants to see you!"

"Not now, Mrs. Hudson, can't you see I'm doing something!?" After a couple of minutes, the tracker came up with where the phone was.

"That's…impossible."

"What!?" You worridly asked.

"The phone is here-221B Baker Street." A beep rang throughout the now silent room as Sherlock took out his phone to check it. When he looked at what you guessed to be a text meesage, he grunted and got up.

"Where are you going?" You asked.

He walked up to you and whispered in your ear, "I'll be back shortly, _**love.**_" [Did he just call you love? Ooh, lucky girl :3] You blushed and started to daze off because next thing you saw, he was outside talking to a cab driver. After a while, Sherlock got into the cab and it drove off.

_**~~~~~Time skip!~~~~~**_

"Where did he go this time?" You pondered out loud, pacing around Sherlock's flat.

"He could have gone anywhe-" Just as he said this, his computer gave a satisfying beep indicating the phone was once again found. You thought for a moment and realized how the murderer was in the flat. Mrs. Hudson kept bothering Sherlock about a cab driver, Sherlock looking at a text message then talking to the cab driver, the phone signal dissapearing as Sherlock drove off with the cab driver, the phone then being found a while later-having to wait until it was in an exact location! This was all connected-the cabby _**was **_the murderer, not carrying the murderer! Which means-Sherlock was with that very murderer right now! You glanced over at John and knew that he had come to the same conclusion. You both instantly ran outside to pick up a taxi to head over to Sherlock's location. You knew Sherlock for a while now and you trusted that he wouldn't take the pill and commit suicide like the others, right? It all began when Lestrade had asked you to help him out with a crime. Apparently, he had also assigned Sherlock to the case. Sherlock tried to take over the case and figure it all out by himself, so you had to wait until he was stuck. And that's when you started to take over and finally get _**your part **_in the investigation. Sherlock had realized that you were different, like him, and were very good at solving crimes, and that's what he liked. So, he asked Mrs. Hudson if she could get you a flat, and there you stayed, helping Sherlock and John solve mysteries. In between, however, you had fun times.

_**~~~~~Flashback!~~~~~**_

__"Hey! I made us some tea, John!" You handed John some tea and were about to take a sip of yours when someone snatched it out of your hands. The man sat on a couch, and took a sip instead.

"Your welcome!" You sarcastically replied.

"What?" He gave you a questioned look.

"You just stole her cup of tea." John spoke.

"I didn't steal it. I mean, if she wants some, she can have some." As he finished, he gave you a wink and a smile, making you blush, as you took a seat next to him to share some tea together.

[A/N: BTW, if you don't get it (Like my friend didn't), let me explain. Couples tend to share drinks, food, eat off of each other's silverware, etc. Sherlock was flirting with the reader, as in acting like a couple sharing a drink. OK, I'm done. Now back to your Skerlock fantasy.]

_**~~~~~Flashback Ends!~~~~~**_

Next thing you knew, you arrived at the scene. John told you to stay there while he went inside. Soon after, Lestrade and his men came. You were explaining to Lestrade about the current situation when there was a loud gunshot. You saw John and ran up to him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" You hollared out as you hugged him. "Where's Sherlock?"

"Over there questioning Lestrade about the blanket they keep putting on him." You started heading towards where John had pointed. Meanwhile:

"Hey, who's the girl anyways?" Anderson pondered.

"Sherlock's 'love interest'." Lestrade and Mycroft coincidly informed.

"Wait a minute, where is she!?" Sherlock grabbed ahold of an officer's shoulders. "I saw John here. John Watson, and she must've been with him! (F/N)( L/N). Where is she!?"

"Sherlock!" You practically yelled across the parking lot. Sherlock turned his head in all directions before finding you. Once he found you, he immediately took off the 'shock blanket' and charged towards you calling your name. When he got to you, he was about to hug you-that is until you slapped him. [Ooh, bitch slap!]

"What the hell were you thinking, Sherlock!? You could've left me…" Your eyes started to tear up. Sherlock grabbed you and held you close.

"You almost died…" You stuttered.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here." _**Cough. **_Sherlock quickly spun around and you saw Lestrade.

"Sorry for…interrupting, but who shot that bullet?"

"Someone expirienced with handguns, had military expiri-" he stopped as he looked at John. "Forget it."

"Excuse me?"

"Forget everything I just said. It's uh, the shock talking. Come on, (y/n). Let's go brew up some hot cocoa!" He put your arm around your back and started to walk out to get a taxi as John joined you. "It's the shock talking, hot cocoa?" John giggled, and so did Sherlock.

"I just saved your butt."

"Stop giggling, it's a crime scene."

"You're the one who shot him!"

You laughed as you took your arms in theirs and called a nearby taxi.

_**~~~~~Time Skip!~~~~~**_

You were gazing up at the night sky. Unlike Sherlock, you loved learning about the universe. You were dazing off (*cough* again) as Sherlkock came up and sat next to you on the rooftop, holding two cups of hot cocoa.

"Thank you, Sherlock." You thanked as you took a sip. After a moment of silence, Sherlock burst out, "Tell me about stars."

"Huh?"

"Well, I see you studying the stars a lot in your free time."  
"That's…unordinary."

"I want to know more about you." He implied.

"Um…well first we have to lay down." You motioned for him to lay down with you. "That right there," You pointed,"is Mircrocopium. It translates to The Mircroscope, and is visible between latitudes 45 and -90 degrees. Best seen in September at 9:00pm. That one over there is Ophiuchus, or the Serpant Holder. Visible between latitudes 80 and -80 degrees, best…seen in July…at 9:00pm?" You looked at Sherlock and saw he wasn't looking at the sky, but rather at _**you. **_

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful." He moved his hand to push the hair out of your face.

"Earlier, you said love? What did you mean?"

"Exactly that. I-"

"No way! A shooting star!" You grabbed Sherlock's hand and pulled him up.

"What's a shooting star?"

"Don't ask, just make a wish!" You both closed your eyes and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Sherlock questioned. You blushed. [We all know what you wished for. :3]"If I tell you, it won't come true."

"Well, I wished for-" You interrupted him by putting your finger against his lips.

"If you tell me, it won't come true." He grabbed your wrist and brought your fingers away from his lips and instead, placed them on yours.

"Actually, if I _**don't **_tell you, it will never come true." You nodded for him to go on. "I called you love earlier, and I meant it. I love you, (F/N) (M/N) (L/N). An-"

"How do you know my middle name?" [Great way to ruin the moment…-.-]

"Shhh. I just do. And I have loved you for a while. I've asked people-John, Lestrade, strangers, heck even my brother for advice on how to confess to you." You were blushing uncontrollably now, but you didn't care. "And I can tell," He paused and moved closer and closer to you,"that when I do things like this," He paused again but backed you against the railing and placed his hands on your hips, then replaced his head where his hands were, only leaving a small gap in between you two."that you like me too." You nodded. "Blood rushing straight to your face, pulse quickening, dialated pupils. You're the _**only**_ person in the entire universe that can make that happen to me."

"That's a lot to say. The universe is a pretty big place.

"I know. And that's what I mean. (y/n), the thing I wished for, was to have my first kiss with you." You were shocked. Not just that he returned you feelings, but that it was his first kiss.

"Your first? You mean you've never kissed anyone either?"

He laughed. "What did you expect? I'm a high-functioning sociopath, though most people think I'm a physcopath, and you've never kissed anyone? Now _**I'm **_surprised."

"Well then, this should be a fun expiriement, then?"

"Yes, an expiriement…in love!" He ruffled his hair and fixed his coat before returning his hands down to your waist and leaning in to kiss cupped your hands around his face and, well, *cough* leaned up, to meet his lips. The kiss felt amazing, to say the least. His lips felt so warm against yours and him holding you closer to his body. After a moment, you parted and silence fell. All of a sudden, Sherlock let go and started spinning around. "Well, shooting stars really are magical!" You giggled as he lifted you up and spun you around in his arms. You eventually fell down and laughed again as you sipped hot cocoa and taught him more about the expanding universe. All the while, John, Lestrade and Mycroft giggled like little high school girls, thinking they were hiding.

"Hey, Mycroft and Lestrade! Could you get us some more hot cocoa?" Sherlock declared.

"Oh, and John? Could you get us some snacks as well? Thanks in advance!" Instantly, the three 'girls' bolted down the stairs as fast as they could to the nearest hotel, leaving you and Sherlock to stargaze all night.

"Guess fairytales do come true, Sherlock."

"And fairytales are never boring." He concluded as you two giggled.

Well, that's it! Hope you guys liked it. I'm also going to make a seaquel to this as well as a seaquel to the seaquel. Maybe even more! I'm also working on an Eleventh Doctor x Reader, so stay tuned! While writing this fanfic, I was listening to a song. SONG OF THE DAY: Avicii & Nicky Romero - I Could Be The One (VATTO's Bootleg) [HQ Original]


End file.
